Mártires
by Nyausi
Summary: Sabía que en tiempos de guerra habían cosas que se debían sacrificar, pero el volver a perder a la mujer que amaba en pos de "un bien mayor" y por segunda vez, no era algo fácil de sobrellevar.


**Mártires**

_Nyausi_

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes utilizados así como los nombres de las locaciones presentes en éste fanfiction, salieron de la imaginación de J. K. Rowling, sólo los utilizo con la finalidad de entregar entretención a los lectores, sin buscar abultar mis bolsillos con ello.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kimlu am iñche tami wilufvn<em>_ (Al comprender que también)_

_Tami ayikan iñche__ mu (el brillo de tu amor a mí)_

_Chogkvlerpuay__ (se irá apagando)_

_Pichiketu llemay__ (Poco a poco)"._

_Weñagkvn epe afchi kvyen trvri__ (La nostalgia es la luna menguante, fragmento). __Elicura Chihuailaf__._

Albus Dumbledore se había jactado (íntimamente) toda su vida de lo bien que conocía a los estudiantes que habían pasado por sus manos, o al menos, de lo bien que conocía a aquellos con los que se había interesado en tener un trato más directo.

Por ejemplo, sabía que Minerva tensaba de distintas formas su cabello dependiendo de su nivel de estrés (que era directamente proporcional a la altura del año lectivo en que se encontraran). Conocía a la perfección que la torpeza que ostentaría Pomona durante el día siempre dependía de cuánto brillara el sol, así como también era consciente de que Neville estaba desarrollando la misma habilidad (o defecto, según se viera). Se había percatado de que, con el pasar de los años, el tiempo que Draco dedicaba a mirar a Hermione se había incrementado considerablemente, así como la cantidad de veces que era ella quien buscaba la mirada del chico rubio. Manejó a la perfección cada uno de los gestos de James y gracias a ellos podía saber si era Lily o Sirius a quien buscaba por el castillo... Sí, conocía de sobremanera a sus alumnos, pero había uno en particular que a simple vista podía parecer impenetrable para cualquier persona, pero que ante la aguda visión del anciano era un libro abierto.

Podría ser ahora un simple cuadro colgado a la pared, mas ello no le restaba nada a su habilidad, por lo que la pose aparentemente apacible e indiferente que Severus Snape había adoptado al ver entrar a una lechuza a su despacho cargando un paquete, no era más que una señal de su tormenta interior.

_Dejó «El Profeta» a un lado al tiempo que un sentimiento de profundo orgullo hacia la bruja y la valentía que ésta estaba demostrando al publicar esa editorial sin importar quién la leyera, se adueñaba de su pecho._

_Imposible no sentirse identificado con lo que leía; imposible no sentir alegría porque alguien, en medio del terror en el que en esos momentos vivía inmersa la comunidad mágica, se hubiese atrevido a cantarles unas cuantas verdades a todos ellos; imposible no sentir que su maltrecho corazón latiera un poco más fuerte porque ella también se hubiese unido a la misma lucha que él libraba de la forma más solapada posible; imposible también no sentir unas imperiosas ganas de volver a verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos para hacerle ver lo importante que era para él que ella se atreviera a dar esos pequeños fogonazos de esperanza y resistencia al mundo mágico._

_Sin embargo, al poco tiempo y tras una breve reflexión acerca de ello, ése sentimiento se fue difuminando, para dar lugar a otro, que lo asaltó provocándole un dolor casi lacerante: el desasosiego._

"_Mierda, Charity" fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de salir precipitadamente de su casa rumbo a la de la bruja._

_No importaba la prudencia en esos momentos, sólo el asegurarse del bienestar de ella._

— ¿No vas a abrir la correspondencia, Severus?

La suave voz del cuadro detrás de él llamó la atención del nuevo director de Hogwarts, logrando que Snape desviara su vista del paquete que tenía frente a sí y que llevaba mirando desde hacía más de media hora, para posarla sobre el cuadro del fallecido Albus Dumbledore.

— Es un regalo de cumpleaños, supongo que la persona que lo envió esperaba que lo abrieras —agregó.

— He ahí el problema, Dumbledore —respondió de manera enigmática mientras volvía su vista hacia el paquete y seguía murmurando hechizos para detectar alguna maldición o sustancia peligrosa en ella— sabes perfectamente que nunca he sido demasiado popular como para estar recibiendo regalos de cumpleaños… menos después de lo que hice al terminar el curso anterior.

— Deberías confiar más en las personas, Severus —replicó el fallecido director— te he visto realizar un sinfín de contrahechizos y ninguno ha dado resultado…

— Lo cual significa que podría ser realmente peligroso…

— O ser absolutamente inofensivo.

Una mirada escéptica fue todo lo que recibió, pero finalmente siguió el consejo del anciano del cuadro y alargó la mano para abrir el paquete. Una redonda caja metálica apareció ante sus ojos, la que sobre la tapa tenía la ilustración de unos dulces muggles.

— Menta y chocolate —murmuró Dumbledore desde su puesto— no sabía que te gustaban los dulces, como siempre rechazabas mis caramelos de limón.

Sólo el silencio le respondió al anciano, mientras que los recuerdos asaltaban a Snape.

— _¡Por favor, Severus! Nunca los has probado, no puedes decir que no te gustan —exclamó una dulce y delicada voz femenina._

— _Sé que no me van a gustar, así que por eso no los pruebo —respondió el hombre en cuestión, poniendo en la mano de ella los caramelos que antes la mujer había intentado que comiera._

— _¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?_

— _Tienen chocolate, no me gusta el chocolate ergo esos caramelos no me van a gustar. —La mujer con la que conversaba hizo un mohín contrariada por lo que el hombre le decía haciendo que su rostro se viera un tanto infantil. Snape esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa por el gesto de la mujer._

_Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo que el profesor de Pociones decía, la rubia, sin dudarlo, le quitó el envoltorio a uno de los dulces que le había ofrecido y se lo metió en la boca al hombre._

— _Si lo tiras me enfadaré mucho contigo, Severus —le dijo al percatarse que el hombre se llevaba una mano hacia la boca para escupir el dulce— y dejaré de hacer las rondas para que sea Trelawny quien te acompañe._

— _Con esa actitud habrías quedado muy bien en Slytherin, no sé por qué el Sombrero terminó enviándote a Ravenclaw—respondió el hombre saboreando el dulce. Al menos hasta el momento sólo sentía sabor a menta, lo cual era bastante agradable._

— _¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Preguntó la mujer pasados unos minutos._

_Snape la miró a los ojos hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros, en señal de rendición._

— _Tú ganas, tenías razón… el sabor a menta inicial le da otro toque, lo cual hace incluso apetecible su relleno de chocolate. —La profesora de Estudios Muggles hizo un gesto de victoria con su puño en alto para luego meter una de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacar de ella un paquete._

— _Entonces, feliz cumpleaños, Severus —le dijo extendiéndoselos._

Desde esa mañana de su cumpleaños número 23, en su cuarto lo esperaba una caja llena de dulces que lo abastecía durante el día, renovando sus arcas con cada fiesta extraña que Charity pretendía celebrar. Siempre pensó que eran una excusa por parte de ella porque sabía que, de otra forma, él jamás se los habría recibido.

Tomó la caja casi con reverencia, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sintió una opresión en su garganta, un nudo que evitaba que saliera el gemido que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía meses cuando pensaba en ella.

— ¿Severus?

El hombre se puso de pie, dejando la caja de dulces sobre su escritorio, para luego acercarse a la lechuza que había llevado el paquete y que aún mantenía amarrada a su pata una carta. Con manos temblorosas intentó desatarla.

— _¡Severus! _

_El rostro de la mujer denotaba la más absoluta sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de su pequeño departamento en el que vivía. La figura enfundada en una túnica de mago negra la apartó a un lado y, sin pedir permiso, ingresó en su interior haciendo unas cuantas florituras en dirección a la puerta para evitar ser interrumpidos._

— _¡Cómo diablos se te ocurrió exponerte de esa forma, Charity! _

_De respuesta sólo obtuvo la mirada perpleja de la mujer que aferraba con fuerza su varita, pero sin apuntarla hacia él. Su menudo cuerpo temblaba, pero él no pudo saber si era de miedo o de anticipación._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó tartamudeando, sin creer aún que el hombre que había asesinado al director de Hogwarts y del que se había enamorado apenas siendo una adolescente aparecía frente a su puerta después de semanas sin saber de él ni obtener explicaciones por sus acciones pasadas._

— _¡Llevo meses intentando desviar la atención que algunos mortífagos han puesto sobre ti por ser una defensora de los muggles, los nacidos de muggles y los híbridos, y tú vas y escribes esa editorial! —Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron aún más al oír sus palabras y soltó la varita, caminando hacia él._

— _¿Me has estado protegiendo? —Preguntó en un murmullo. Snape soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación, una desesperación que sólo Dumbledore le había visto el día en que fue a rogarle que escondiera a Lily y su familia del Señor Oscuro._

— _Lo sabía —Charity se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose al pecho del hombre mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro— sabía que no todo era como lo contaban… que hay alguna explicación de por qué asesinaste a Dumbledore… sé que eres bueno, Severus —susurró para luego depositar un suave beso en los finos labios del hombre, sorprendiéndolo—. Sé que no puedes darme ningún tipo de información… pero me basta con que estés acá._

_El mortífago no contuvo el impulso de aferrarse a la breve cintura de la mujer y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, como llevaba deseando hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde siempre ella había sido el último enclave de consuelo en su vida, la única compañía femenina que ansiaba desde la muerte de Lily._

— _Tienes que esconderte —le susurró al oído para luego dejar un breve beso en su cuello. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Charity, por favor, si algo te llega a pasar no podré concentrarme en el trabajo que tengo qué hacer y… ¡diablos! Ni siquiera sé si podría ayudarte si ellos te atrapan. —Enterró su cabeza en el cabello de la mujer, inhalando el aroma que emanaba, sólo hasta ése entonces se percató de cuánto había extrañado ése aroma en su almohada—. Si te atrapan te van a matar, Charity._

— _No me voy a esconder —le dijo con decisión, separándose de él— si tengo que ser una mártir en esta guerra, lo seré._

— _¡No! No voy a perderte… no voy a perder a la mujer que amo otra vez —susurró más para sí que para ella._

— ¿De quién es la carta? —La curiosidad que sentía Dumbledore era mayor que su discreción.

— Es… de la hermana de Charity —por mucho que lo intentó, el tono de desilusión era más que evidente. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué su mujer (sí, porque Charity Burbage era su mujer… la única que había tenido y la única que siempre lo sería) siguiera viva? ¿Pensaba que había logrado burlar de alguna forma al Lord y la digestión de su serpiente?

Tenía que desechar esa estúpida esperanza. Él había visto con sus propios ojos cómo le habían lanzado la maldición asesina para luego dársela como comida a Nagini, sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera lanzar el grito de dolor que desgarraba su pecho. Pero, aún con haber sido testigo ocular del hecho, seguía soñando que por las noches la mujer se iba a meter a su cama, como cada día que pasaban en Hogwarts.

— No sabía que te entendías con la familia de ella… siempre pensé que con la profesora Burbage sólo tenías una relación de amistad.

— Me sorprende saber que pude ocultarte algo —respondió el hombre mientras extraía el pergamino del sobre— aunque más me sorprende que no te hubieses enterado por Charity, ella es la imprudencia personificada.

— Ella _era_, Severus —corrigió— dilo, te hará bien. —El hombre negó con la cabeza.

— Ella, al igual que Lily no _fue_. Ambas siguen aquí —se señaló el pecho— siguen vivas y me acompañan.

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón que había en el despacho, dispuesto a leer la carta. Desdobló el pergamino al tiempo que la lechuza que había traído la carta («Candy» le había puesto la mujer cuando él se la regaló) volaba hasta posarse en uno de los brazos del sillón. El hombre la acarició distraídamente.

— _¿De dónde sacas estos dulces?_

_Ambos estaban sentados en el último piso de la torre del reloj, saboreando una nueva caja de caramelos que la mujer le había regalado._

— _De la tienda, es obvio._

— _Charity… —el tono de advertencia, Charity sabía muy bien qué podía seguirle si no respondía a la pregunta, así que soltó un suspiro de resignación._

— _Mi hermana mayor es una squib, vive en el Londres muggle… lamentablemente el mundo mágico es realmente hostil para los squibs, así que mi hermana terminó estudiando materias muggles… al menos es lo bastante inteligente como para mimetizarse entre ellos... ella me dio a probar estos dulces, desde entonces siempre le pido que los compre para mí._

— _¿Así fue como nació tu interés por los muggles? —la mujer asintió._

— _La adoro… pasar los veranos con ella fuera de Hogwarts, escucharla hablar acerca de su universidad y de las cosas que hacía con sus amigos muggles... de ahí nació mi interés._

— _Al menos tus padres no tenían prejuicios contra eso…_

— _Seremos sangre pura, pero el tener una hija squib hace que cambien las perspectivas, sobre todo cuando el resto de tus familiares te dan la espalda por haber traído una «deshonra» a la familia, como ellos consideraban a mi hermana._

— _¿Por eso le pediste al Sombrero Seleccionador que te enviara a Ravenclaw?_

— _No tenía ningún interés en ingresar a Slytherin… aunque si te hubiese visto antes… —la mujer soltó una carcajada. Snape le dio una mirada de reproche: odiaba cuando ella hacía alusión a que estaba enamorada de él desde su época escolar— hubo una época en la que me regañaba constantemente por no haber ido a parar a Slytherin, al menos así podría haberme acercado a ti más fácilmente… no tienes idea de la cantidad de excusas ridículas a las que tuve que recurrir para que te fijaras en mí alguna vez._

Terminó de leer la carta intentando recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal, podía sentir el movimiento frenético en su pecho después de leer las temblorosas palabras escritas con una caligrafía tan parecida a la de Charity que hasta los enanos de Gringotts se habrían confundido.

Llevaba tantos meses sintiéndose como un miserable. Había tenido que engañar a la Orden del Fénix, había tenido que realizar un Juramento Inquebrantable para cuidar de su ahijado, había tenido que crear un sinfín de ardides para llevar a cabo de forma satisfactoria su labor como doble agente, había tenido que mentirle a la única persona que se preocupaba por él, había tenido que asesinar al único hombre que había confiado en él, había tenido que huir sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con Charity, había tenido que asistir a su asesinato sin poder ayudarla en nada… sin poder decirle nada. El mantener su mirada fija en ella no fue suficiente, nunca lo sería.

Podría perdonarse por la muerte de Lily, porque él intentó que la salvaran y ella confío en las personas equivocadas. Pero Charity sólo confiaba en él y le había fallado.

— _Severus, prométeme algo —la mujer se irguió en la cama, buscando la mirada del hombre._

— _No soy un hombre de promesas —le respondió mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja._

— _Lo sé, pero de veras que necesito que me prometas algo —el hombre depositó un beso en el espacio entre los pechos de ella para luego mirarla a los ojos._

— _Te escucho._

— _Si me atrapan…_

— _¡No! Eso no va a pasar —la aferró con fuerza contra su pecho y se estremeció al volver a sentir la piel desnuda de la mujer contra la suya._

— _Si me atrapan —repitió la mujer— quiero que estés en el momento en que me maten._

— _¿Qué mierda me estás pidiendo? —La miró con ojos de furia— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?_

— _No es crueldad, Severus —volvió a acostarse y se acomodó sobre el pálido pecho del hombre. Acarició una de las tantas cicatrices que él tenía con suavidad— tal y como dijiste, si me atrapan no me dejarán con vida. Quiero saber que, aunque no puedas hacer nada, estarás conmigo en ése momento… quiero que seas lo último que vea antes de morir… por favor. _

_No respondió, tan sólo la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo como sus ojos escocían._

— _No dejaré que te atrapen y si lo hacen, no dejaré que te maten._

— _Severus, prefiero eso a que los Lestrange me torturen hasta volverme loca o que Dolohov o Yaxley me violen —sintió como el hombre temblaba ante la sola idea de que otro pudiera tocar su cuerpo— si me atrapan, acompáñame en el momento de mi muerte… es lo único que te pido._

— _No me hagas esto, Charity —le suplicó el hombre besando su nuca— no puedo perderte a ti también._

— _Tú aún tienes trabajo que hacer ¿verdad? —Snape asintió— no podemos desaparecer juntos, tienes que quedarte aquí y yo no me voy a esconder si no es contigo._

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, durante los cuales Snape se dedicó a acariciar con dedicación la espalda desnuda de la mujer._

— _Lo intentaré…_

— _Podrás hacerlo, conozco tu capacidad para fingir indiferencia… sé que podrás hacerles creer que no te importa mi muerte… tú sólo mírame a los ojos, que yo sabré que estás conmigo._

En un arrebato de ira contra sus recuerdos, golpeó una de las sillas que se encontraban en el despacho, haciendo que esta cayera con gran estruendo.

No podía seguir fingiendo más. No después de esa carta.

Faith Dewey (de apellido de soltera Burbage) había tocado fibras sensibles. En su carta le había entregado información acerca del tiempo en que estuvo alejado de Charity, de las dudas que ella tuvo, de cómo lo defendió sin importar lo que dijeran de él, de las peleas que tuvo con su familia, de la forma en que ella intentó ubicarlo, de qué fue lo que la llevó a escribir esa editorial que le costó la vida… y finalmente le daba las gracias por haberles dado la noticia de la muerte de Charity y por haberla acompañado en ése momento:

«Charity me contó de su conversación» decía un párrafo de la carta «Sé que no podía hacer nada por ella, pero le agradezco que estuviera ahí como no tiene idea, aunque la hayan torturado, debe de haberse ido tranquila al saber que usted la acompañaba, mi hermana sabía lo que hacía, era una chica inteligente y por algo usted se ganó su corazón y si los niveles de confianza de Charity hacia usted eran tales, esa es señal suficiente para que mi familia le crea ». Y todo terminaba con un maldito «Espero que este cumpleaños no sea tan terrible sin ella, por eso le envío estos dulces, sé que son los favoritos de ambos, ella siempre me los encargaba con cariño para usted».

Volvió a golpear la misma silla que se encontraba en el piso, logrando que la madera de esta crujiera.

— Deberías estar más calmado, Severus… el plan recién está comenzando —dijo Dumbledore desde la pared con un tono conciliador—, necesitas encontrar a Harry y entregarle la espada, sólo así podremos iniciar la recta final de esta guerra, preciso que te mantengas en tus trece si no quieres que te descubran y hayan más muertes innecesarias.

— No quiero seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos por tu plan, Dumbledore —le dijo con furia desde la ventana del despacho que daba al lago—. No me has dejado llorar a Charity tranquilo y…

— La profesora Burbage sabía a lo que se exponía cuando decidió enviar su carta a «El Profeta», deberías estar orgulloso de ella…

— ¡Estoy harto de que en esta guerra tengan que aparecer mártires para mantener viva la causa! ¿¡Acaso crees que Charity deseaba morir!

— Fue muy noble de su parte el…

— ¡Yo no me enamoré de su nobleza! ¡Eso no fue lo que me ayudó a ver las cosas con perspectiva y hacer lo posible por ayudar a Potter! —Su tono de voz se fue apagando poco a poco—, eso no fue lo que me ayudó, aunque fuera en parte, a rehacer mi vida…

— Lo lamento, Severus…

— Estoy orgulloso de ella, fue valiente y no flaqueó en ningún momento… pero daría cualquier cosa por tenerla aquí y volver a abrazarla… o al menos tener un lugar al que visitarla como a Lily. —Cerró sus ojos como intentando retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordar a las dos mujeres que ocupaban su corazón—. Ni siquiera pude recuperar su cuerpo… ni siquiera pude abrazarme a ella al saber que la perdí… ¿cómo voy a estar tranquilo si no pude darle un adiós como merecía?

— _¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort._

_Snape alzó los ojos a la cara que estaba bocabajo. Todos los mortífagos estaban mirando hacia la cautiva ahora, ya que se les había dado permiso para mostrar curiosidad. Cuando volvió la cara hacia la luz del fuego, la mujer dijo con voz rota y aterrada._

— _¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!_

— _Ah, sí —dijo Snape cuando la prisionera volvió a girar lentamente hacia otro lado (1)._

_¿Qué más podía decir? No podía delatarse, eso lo tenía más que claro. Si a ella la tenían así ¿qué le harían a él por tomarla, intentar hechizarlos a todos y huir con ella? No, no podía arriesgarse, por el bienestar del mundo mágico no podía arriesgarse… aunque eso significara sacrificar a Charity…_

"_Amor…" pensó desesperado mientras la veía dar vueltas apretando sus manos bajo la mesa, intentando controlarse. Mataría a los imbéciles que la hubiesen torturado de esa forma, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella: si no tenía permitido salvar su vida, al menos la vengaría… costara lo que costara._

_Uno de los mortífagos escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Snape._

— _Severus… por favor… por favor (2)._

_Sabía que ése «por favor» no era una petición de que la sacara de ahí, sabía que no pedía ayuda para que él la salvara, sino que para que él le hiciera más fácil el trance hacia la muerte: sólo pedía que la mirara para sentirse más acompañada entre esas miradas hostiles, tal y como se lo había rogado la última noche que pasaron juntos._

_Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage se revolvió para enfrentar a Snape. Corrían lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su pelo. Snape le devolvió la mirada, impasible, mientras ella giraba otra vez lentamente._

— _Avada Kedavra._

_El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortífagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo._

— _La cena, Nagini, —dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido (3)._

_Eso era más de lo que podía soportar, desvió la vista para no ver cómo la serpiente devoraba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer. Sabía que las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas, que su cuerpo aún debía de estar caliente y que sus ojos seguían abiertos. Las risas del resto de los mortífagos presentes le enervaban la sangre y estuvo tentado a lanzarse un __petrificus totalus__ con tal de no saltar sobre el cuerpo de Nagini para recuperar el cuerpo de Charity._

— _Severus —lo llamó el Lord— éstas son las pertenecías de esa mujer, sería bueno que las enviaras a su familia, para que nadie más se atreva a salir en defensa de los sangre sucia —asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí lo más calmadamente posible._

Candy voló hasta posarse a su lado y ululó débilmente, llamando su atención. Severus giró su rostro hacia ella y su mirada chocó con el mismo desconsuelo que él sentía: como nunca se sintió unido al ave.

— También la extraño —susurró el hombre acariciándola. Por toda respuesta, la lechuza caminó por el escritorio y empujó hacia él la caja de caramelos.

Esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la caja, sacando un caramelo y llevándoselo a la boca con premura. El sabor a menta lo invadió y decidió morderlo para saborear el relleno de chocolate: el sabor de Charity. Su relación se movía en torno a esos dulces, esos aromas, esos sabores… todo lo que ella podía evocar lo contenían esos dulces. Rogó porque duraran lo suficiente, eran el único recuerdo tangible que tenía de ella.

De pronto escuchó un alboroto desde la pared en donde se encontraban los retratos de los directores de Hogwarts y vio a Phineas Nigellus ingresar a toda velocidad a su retrato.

— ¡Director! ¡Están acampando en el Bosque de Dean! La sangre sucia…

— ¡No uses esa palabra!

— ¡… la chica Granger, entonces, mencionó el lugar mientras abría su bolsa y la escuché!

— ¡Bien, muy bien! —Exclamó el portarretrato de Dumbledore detrás de la silla del director— ¡Ahora, Severus, la espada! ¡No olvides que debe ser tomada bajo circunstancias de necesidad y valor, y que él no debe saber que tú se la diste! Si Voldemort realmente puede leer la mente de Harry y te ve ayudándolo…

— Lo sé —dijo Snape, cortante. Se aproximó al portarretrato de Dumbledore y lo hizo a un lado. Se movió hacia el frente, revelando una cavidad escondida al reverso, de la cual sacó la espada de Gryffindor (4).

Era momento de volver a la carga. Quizá tendría otros 16 años para pasar el duelo de Charity, aunque, sinceramente, esperaba morir en esa guerra: no soportaría estar 16 años comiendo dulces de menta y chocolate sin ella a su lado.

Albus Dumbledore lo vio irse con la espada de Gryffindor escondida rumbo al Bosque de Dean y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de pesar. Definitivamente Severus Snape era el hombre más valiente que había conocido, no sólo porque intentaba sabotear desde dentro a Voldemort, sino que gracias al amor que era capaz de sentir había cambiado: primero su amor platónico por Lily Evans lo había llevado a cambiar de bando para protegerla y, ahora, por un amor mucho más universal, algo que tenía que ver con una comunidad completa… algo mucho más allá de un pequeño círculo, había sido capaz de dejar ir a la única y silenciosa compañera que había tenido.

Negó con la cabeza: sí, podía jactarse de conocer a sus alumnos a la perfección, pero Severus Snape nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo gratamente. Él era la esperanza, si un hombre sumergido en la oscuridad podía amar de esa forma, la victoria estaba de su parte. Esa guerra necesitaba mártires, era cierto, pero ninguno habría sacrificado tanto por ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

Definitivamente seleccionaban a los alumnos demasiado, demasiado pronto.

* * *

><p>(1) Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte.<p>

(2) ibíd.

(3) ibíd.

(4) ibíd.

Notitas:

Después de leer **"Professor Burbage and the Potions Master"** de **Lion in the Land **me reprendí mentalmente por haber pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo una pareja con tanto potencial, como la misma autora me decía en un PM, la única escena que ellos comparten es tan fuerte que es imposible que en tu cabeza no empiecen a formarse historias entre ellos.

Escribí este oneshot para sacarme el empacho, pero ciertamente no será el último fanfiction que escriba entre ellos, ya tengo una historia gestándose en mi mente y pretendo sacarla de ahí. Espero no haber dejado muchos vacíos... insisto en que la gracia de los oneshots es que los lectores también rellenen los vacíos con lo que se les ocurra (o al menos eso es lo que yo suelo hacer xD).

Alguna vez leí que el cumpleaños de Severus es el 9 de enero, aunque no puedo estar muy segura de esa información. Me pareció una fecha más o menos viable para que Ron regresara con los otros dos y, por ende, encontraran la espada de Gryffindor, ¿no?.

Si alguien se pregunta en qué idioma está escrito el epígrafe, es mapudungún (o mapudungú o mapuchedungún o... en fin, tiene varias formas de nombrarse así como también varias formas de escribirse, aún no se ponen de acuerdo en qué alfabeto utilizar. Un gran problema para las lenguas ágrafas :C ).

Espero que, si alguien llegase a darse una vuelta por acá, considerando que este es sólo el segundo fanfiction en español acerca de ellos, deje un review n,n

¡Besos!

Nyausi.


End file.
